Wide area network (WAN) standards include, for example, digital subscriber line (DSL), asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), and multiprotocol label switching (MPLS), to mention a few. WANs are used to connect local area networks (LAN's) allowing devices in one location to communicate with devices and their users in other locations. In a WAN having a large number of remote sites, direct connections between the sites are many times statically configured. The dynamics of the network system may also change over time making repeated static configurations of the network inefficient and costly to implement. Further, static connections involve reservations of network resources. As data flow patterns change in the network, the reserved resources create non-optimal static connections which cause the network to reserve bandwidth that could be better used elsewhere in the network.
A model-view-controller (MVC) design pattern was articulated in the 1988 paper “A Description of the Model-View-Controller User Interface Paradigm in the Smalltalk-80 System” by Krasner and Pope. This MVC design pattern divides an application into the three components: a model, a view, and a controller. The model component maintains state of underlying data and applies operations on that data. The view component responsible for rendering of the data controlled by the model to a user. The view component is notified about changes to the data by the model and updates the rendered view of the data. The controller component is responsible for taking input from the user and sending appropriate messages to the model. A view component and controller component are typically paired and communicate with the same model component. A model component may interact with multiple sets of views and controllers. It is generally assumed in a framework of the MVC design pattern that the model has the ability to broadcast changes in the model to the views and controllers that it is connected with. However, this assumption does not hold in web applications. In web applications, a web browser updates its view only based on a request to the server that holds the model. As a result, changes to the model cannot be automatically pushed to the user interface. The MVC design pattern is a theoretical framework which provides a guide for system developers and is not related to any specific system. Further, the MVC design pattern framework by itself does not provide improved performance, reliability, and predictability of a network.
As networks become larger and more complex, administrative techniques for managing the network are increasingly more complex and costly. Prior techniques to separately configure, monitor, and analyze each node of a large network may not provide accurate information and are prone to errors.